


Now There Were Three

by miukyway



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miukyway/pseuds/miukyway
Summary: Monsterfest Prompt #O181: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are a vampire couple living peacefully in their city until a new vampire starts to venture in their area and causes trouble with killing people.Pureblood Vampire mates Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun had ceded to fate that they would live the remainder of their lives without a coven after the mistakes of their past. The appearance of a rogue vampire who had not completed their turning might just be that sprout of hope that they had secretly wished for their entire lives.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big, big thank you to the prompter that prompted this fic, my amazing partner who's given me nothing but support for my work, and a group of fic writers I've met during this writing journey that gave me endless motivation to continue this fic even though I had wanted to give up so many times.

Eyes opened as soon as the sun set, movements slow and sluggish as he shook off the stiffness that had settled into their bodies overnight. Baekhyun rose from his meditative state, irises glowing in a muted gold as took a quick scan of his surroundings. The lump under the blankets began to stir from next to him, and Baekhyun’s face melted into a tender smile as he let his fingers sink into the tuft of platinum blond hair by his bare thigh.

“Rise and glow, my Moonlight,” Baekhyun whispered as he combed the unruly hair atop his mate’s head. Unlike the way Baekhyun seemed to awaken systematically, Chanyeol’s long limbs were thrown about haphazardly, nearly hitting the other vampire in the nose had he not avoided it thanks to centuries of muscle memory. “Evening,” came Chanyeol’s gruff, raspy voice that was accompanied by a lazy smile. As per their routine, the two shared a slow kiss in bed, Chanyeol occasionally copping a feel of his smaller mate’s ass before they finally parted. Had they been humans, they would have been panting for air, face flushed and frazzled. However, as pure-blooded, born vampires, Baekhyun looked unruffled as he slipped out of bed with Chanyeol’s dress shirt hanging off a pale shoulder as he glided his way towards their storage of blood packs.

Allowing himself to admire the sculpted posterior of his smaller mate, Chanyeol watched wistfully as Baekhyun kickstarted their daily routine. It had been centuries since they had exchanged bloodvows to be bound to each other for their eternity, yet Chanyeol never tired of this view. He had been about to slip in a cheesy compliment when the delicate chime of his phone drew his attention, bringing a frown to his face. As two of the oldest vampires dwelling in Seoul, Chanyeol and Baekhyun led fairly undisturbed lives, untouched by politics and power struggles of the coven vampires. They let themselves be detached, unreachable; legends, were what they were perceived as. Yet there were certain individuals that they allowed a fragile connection with, knowing that their presence was occasionally required for necessary evils, such as the maintenance of peace between the vampire and human races.

“What did Suho say?” Baekhyun asked without looking up from the wine glasses, now filled with warm blood, knowing that a specific tone was assigned to the special individuals Chanyeol allowed to maintain correspondence with. “Yeolli?” Baekhyun did glance up this time when he did not receive an immediate response, concern seeping into his eyes at the deep set scowl on Chanyeol’s face as he formulated a speedy response on his device.

“Trouble,” Chanyeol summarized with a sigh, extending an arm out. On cue, Baekhyun gracefully slipped into the other’s proffered embrace, bringing along with him the two glasses of blood. “We’ve got an Unknown loose and preying on the streets for awhile now. It’s been causing turf wars, but from what Suho said, it appears that all members of various covens have been accounted for.”

“A rogue?” Baekhyun raised a brow. Rogue vampires were rare in their city, given the number of covens that existed. With each coven laying claim to their territories, little was left for them to roam, especially if rules were infringed upon. Covens upheld their rules with barely any slack and punishment were severe. Even if they had escaped the clutches of the covens, the Supernatural Corps – fancy new names for the Hunters of the past – would be on them like wolves on prey. “Probably,” Chanyeol responded with a grunt, downing half the glass’s contents before typing out yet another response on his phone. “Or a very lucky product of an irresponsible turning.”

Hurt flashed in Baekhyun’s eyes, and it did not go undetected by his mate. Chanyeol’s hold on the other tightened briefly as he pressed bloody lips to Baekhyun’s temple, staining the silvery tresses with smears of scarlet. “Nothing is confirmed yet,” Chanyeol reassured his mate, gently stroking at whatever exposed skin he could get his hands on. “We have been called to meet with the coven leaders, and perhaps we’ll be able to get more definitive answers then.”

Baekhyun returned the other’s attempt of comfort with a slight smile, albeit not reaching his eyes. However, nothing was said as he brought the glass to his lips, the normally delectable blood now tasting stale on his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol could count the number of times their presence had been requested at a meeting of coven leaders with a hand. Unlike the way some had chosen to stay true to the stereotypical vampire aesthetics of suit and capes, the ancient vampire couple commanded attention the moment they stepped into the polished hallways of the council halls in their simple button down shirts and dark jeans. Baekhyun, who was swathed with an extra cardigan, trailed after his mate, eyes meeting each awed expression of younger vampires with that of pride and haughtiness befitting one of his status.

Pushing over the double doors that led to the central chamber, the two vampires did not look the least apologetic despite being the last to arrive. It was an opulent room, the walls decorated with marble and precious stones, ornamentations made of pure gold. It was a room with history, something that Chanyeol would have allowed himself to reminisce if not for the pressing nature of matters. Assuming the empty seat that was reserved for him, Baekhyun, as his mate and partner, sat upon the taller vampire’s lap. With the seat they had been awaiting for finally filled, the bang of a gravel filled the space to command attention.

“We have all gathered here today due to pressing matters that may threaten our presence in our society.” A brief pause was given as the coven leaders murmured amongst themselves, most already aware of what it entailed. “Through the results of our investigations, it appears that we have an unclaimed Child loose in our city.”

The proclamation had Baekhyun tense on Chanyeol’s lap, the taller vampire resting a hand above Baekhyun’s tightly clenched fist, rubbing at the tight muscles in hopes to help his beloved relax. “The Supernatural Corps have reached out to the council, and have declared for us to take immediate action. Failure to comply will result in the withdrawal of peace treaties between vampires and humankind.”

The hushed murmurs from before grew even louder now. The age old argument began to surface once again, with some vampires tire of being restrained by the weaker humankind and wished for their complete decimation and enslavement as blood givers, while others who wished to uphold coexistence tittered their own concerns. Chanyeol, on the other hand, mourned the peace that he and Baekhyun had carved for themselves, away from others. 

“Then all we have to do is to find the Child.” Despite it being a soft, lilting voice, Baekhyun’s words ceased the babble of noise in the chamber. Chanyeol, who sat with an unreadable expression, did not make any attempt to correct his mate otherwise, which was taken by the leaders as a wordless affirmation of his will. “We will do it,” Baekhyun continued, golden eyes holding the gaze of each and every person in the room, showing that he had now set his mind into taking the responsibility. None of the vampires present voiced their opposition – not as though they  _ could _ . 

Seeing that it was an unanimous agreement, the smaller vampire smiled courteously. “Chanyeol and I shall take our leave, then. It seems that we will have much to prepare and much to do.” The two ancient vampires rose to their feet and left as abruptly as they had entered, leaving the chaos of the bickering coven leaders behind them.

“I can’t believe you stole my thunder,” Chanyeol joked lightheartedly as the two stood atop a skyscraper hours later, watching the city lights twinkling like stars beneath them. Baekhyun merely hummed in response, seemingly distracted. “Talk to me,” wrapping his arms around his smaller mate, Chanyeol whispered against the shell of the other’s ear, his breath ghosting delicate skin. Sensing that it was taking a moment for Baekhyun to gather his thoughts, Chanyeol busied himself by planting small kisses along the column of skin of his mate’s neck. He had been so close to nipping at a vein when Baekhyun suddenly spoke.

“I just didn’t want to regret it again.” There was a hint of weariness in his voice, and Chanyeol instinctively knew what the other was referring to. “I just can’t shake off the feeling…that this could be a second chance.”

With Baekhyun’s back against him, Chanyeol thanked the powers that may be that his mate would not catch the tormented look that crossed his face. With the night sky spread out before the two of them, Chanyeol’s eyes closed for a brief moment as he collected himself. 

“Perhaps it is, my dearest Moonflower.” He murmured, lips brushing against skin. “Perhaps this time, we will finally be able to redeem ourselves.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun couldn’t really make sense of what was going on. It felt as though his body didn’t quite exactly belong to him, the disorientation of memories he didn’t  _ remember _ having overwhelming him in moments of lucidness. Sehun had come to accept that yes, it was his hands that were soaked in blood, and yes, it was iron that he smelled, and  _ yes, it smelled so fucking good that this shouldn’t even be normal. _

As he stood before a glass window, he watched the reflection in the glass. It looked like him, and the movements imitated him perfectly. But Sehun knew for sure that his eyes had not had an unearthly glow like that, not even when he was in a phase of his life where the only thing he wore were colored contacts of various designs. Fingers reached out to touch the cool glass, and his jaws clenched tight. He refused to believe that this was  _ him _ . 

Drawing back an arm, what he had expected to be a weak punch shattered the entirety of the window panes, shocking the man himself. However, the shock had nothing compared to the feeling of bleak desolation that weighed upon him so heavily. Turning away from the destruction that he had just caused, Sehun’s lips were set in a thin line as he looked at the drained body that lay by his feet. Despite drawing a blank from his memories, the way his gums throbbed and ached and the copious amounts of fresh blood that was splattered all over himself was enough for Sehun to draw a conclusion that he had been the cause of this. A part of him wanted to drown in guilt. But another part of himself….reveled. He’d never felt such clarity, such  _ satisfaction _ that had he possessed lesser self-control as he did now, Sehun would have lost himself completely, drunk off this new sense of power he came to possess.

The throbbing in his gums began to intensify once again; it had become the beginnings of a cycle Sehun grew familiar over the past…days? Weeks? Months? He himself had lost count of the flow of time, as though it had become unnecessary to him, being a slave of his own instincts with brief moments of lucidness. The burning of his throat, now as prominent as a screaming, red alarm, compelled him to seek, to hunt. To  _ kill _ . 

With his instincts now beginning to drive his movements, Sehun’s nose flared as he inhaled deeply, seeking prey. He had been about to charge towards the source when he realized belatedly, that the source was…approaching him?

“My my,” came a tender voice that was accompanied by two sets of footsteps, and Sehun heard it with such clarity that he even took in the gravel that crunched beneath soles. “This was easier than I had thought. I wonder if the covens even put in any effort at all with damage control.” Sehun’s chest rumbled, offended that he was spoken to in such a haughty manner, like he seemed undeserving of even being addressed directly. “Careful, Moonflower,” a second voice, deeper than the first, chimed in. “It seems like this little one might be a little different from the others.”

Baekhyun observed the unclaimed Child, tilting his head as he remained a distance away. It wasn’t that he was afraid to approach the unpredictable vampire, but something struck him as odd. “He must have been a person of insurmountable control as a human,” Baekhyun eventually said, mildly fascinated as he watched the male that was almost as tall as his Chanyeol, but built leaner turn this way and that, growls suppressed between tightly grit teeth. “He’s perfect.” 

Despite barely even knowing the other, Baekhyun looked upon the young changeling with adoration in his eyes. Bringing sharp nails to his neck, the ancient vampire raked sharp nails down his neck, drawing a long line of blood that immediately seized Sehun’s attention. Baekhyun’s smile only widened as he watched the way every single muscle in Sehun’s lean frame tensed, the last vestiges of his consciousness fighting a losing battle against the instincts of a newly turned vampire. 

“It will be alright, little one. Come to me.” Baekhyun spread his arms wide, a welcoming gesture as Sehun charged at him, all sanity tossed to the wind as he succumbed. The last thing that crossed Baekhyun’s mind as the other’s sharp fangs sank into his veins was the pleasure of feeding, and the safe embrace of his mate from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_ “Chanyeol—“ _

Sehun awoke to the sound of breathy, choked moans, and the echoes of filthy squelches. The musk of sex was so strong that it gave him a headache, making an irritated noise at the back of his throat as he buried his face deeper into the plush pillows beneath him.

“Looks like someone’s awake,” a deep baritone resounded, and the sound of skin slapping against skin slowed to a stop, followed by a needy whine. Annoyed at the feeling of eyes on him, Sehun lifted his head in a sharp jerk, glaring at back at the piercing gazes that met his unflinchingly – or at least, one of them was.

Atop a crystal top table, Sehun took in the image of a lithe male on his knees, stark naked with tracks of dried blood marring the pale expanse of his chest. Pressed flush against his back was another male, built taller and stronger as he held tight to the tiny waist of the smaller man. 

“Baekhyun, Moonflower. Look at him,” Chanyeol’s hand came to grip at his mate’s jaw, forcing his mate to look directly into Sehun’s widened eyes. “Look at what a wreck you’ve become for him.” An incoherent gurgle was the only thing Chanyeol received as a response as he started grinding himself into the smaller male, and Baekhyun’s flushed cock twitched at the command, swollen and hard against his soft tummy. 

It was a carnal sight, and Sehun wanted to tear his eyes away from it. Yet at the same time, he found himself strangely drawn, unable to look away as the taller man continued to fuck his partner – the individual he now knew as  _ Baekhyun _ right before his eyes. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cried out as he felt sharp fangs grazing his skin, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his mate sank his teeth into the exact same spot that Sehun had bitten before. The ache of pain was what he needed to tip him over the edge, hips jerking sharply as he came messily – some of his release landing on his own skin, and others on the table. Chanyeol lifted his head then, smirking as he locked eyes with Sehun once again, tongue licking at his bloody fangs as he repositioned his mate’s pliant body, fucking into his puffy hole in earnest this time. It had only taken a few more strokes before Chanyeol himself was coming inside his mate with a guttural groan, the smaller male squirming in the steel-like grip on his waist, having no choice but to ride out the other’s orgasm with him despite the discomfort of oversensitivity. 

With the mates’ coupling finally coming to an end, Sehun finally tore his gaze away, his first voyeuristic experience leaving him with mixed feelings. He was confused…yet at the same time, strangely aroused. Was he secretly a pervert all this time, just as his friends had suggested?

“Little one.” Sehun had been so deep in his thoughts that he had not registered the dip of the bed as the smaller male joined him. To Sehun, Baekhyun’s appearance was beautiful beyond words. The way the smaller male’s delicate hands came to cup his face left his mind blank, the urge of wanting to please and obey being his primary instinct. 

“He seems very taken with you. A good sign.” A deep chuckle resounded from a distance, and the magic disappeared as Sehun looked towards where the Chanyeol was standing – at a bar, pouring fluids of deep red into two clear glasses. A whiff of it told Sehun that it was blood, and logically, he  _ should _ have been repulsed by it. But he wasn’t. And neither did he feel the gnawing emptiness in the pits of his stomach or the burn of his throat that had been a constant presence for as long as he had known. 

“What the fuck.” Sehun winced at the rasp in his voice. A complicated look flashed across Baekhyun’s face before it was smoothed away into an endearing smile, the smaller vampire’s hand falling away from Sehun. “What the fuck is going on. Where am I? Who are you?  _ What’s happening to me?” _

The two mates shared a look with each other, Baekhyun’s slightly distressed and Chanyeol’s a subtle frown. Sehun gave the two a look that implored answers immediately, the unknown only adding fuel to the sinking feeling he felt deep within his guts.

“I am Chanyeol, and this is Baekhyun, my blood-bonded mate.” Chanyeol finally spoke up, stepping towards the edge of the bed, where Baekhyun had withdrawn to the safety and comfort of the taller’s arms. “You are in our home, in the Gangnam district of Seoul city.” Another brief pause as Chanyeol gave the other time for the information to sink in.

“And you have just completed the turning ritual for made-vampires.”


	5. Chapter 5

“This is illegal,” Sehun said flatly, an outright expression of disbelief. The turning of humans into vampires had long been outlawed, and were one of the conditions etched within the original peace treaty. He watched as the two vampires exchanged more cryptic looks between themselves. “Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun. I’ve heard of you two. Two of the most ancient purebloods in South Korea. Said to be elusive, even to your own kind.” To the vampires’ credits, none of them appeared to flinch, feathers remaining unruffled as they remained with the same eerie stillness as before. “But here you are, illegally turning innocent humans from the streets.” Sehun spat, resentment simmering. “What are your schemes? Planning on starting a new coven? I will have you know that I’d rather kill myself than be part of your plan of dominion.”

A pained look crossed Baekhyun’s eyes, the smaller vampire remaining silent as he carefully schooled his expression. “…You’re a Hunter.” It was the first time throughout their interaction that Chanyeol seemed to reveal any blatant expression, one that was an amalgamation of surprise and concern. “Tch…of anyone that had this bad of a luck, it would be a Hunter.” Chanyeol’s eyes darkened as he began a frustrated pacing in the space of their penthouse, with Baekhyun torn between explaining and comforting their newest Child.

“It’s not like that,” Baekhyun finally spoke up, and despite the way Sehun seemed to be closed off towards whatever they had to say, the two of them were now connected by blood, and he felt that he had to try. “We completed the turning process, yes. But we didn’t start it.” Sehun still looked closed off, and Baekhyun grew discouraged. “Whoever bit you…left you to your own devices. Without finishing the ritual, you were a slave to your instincts and had killed many humans over the past week. You were a wanted Rogue.” Baekhyun tried to reason. “And we volunteered to seek you out.”

“Don’t act like such a saint,” Sehun snapped. “You should have killed me.”

As soon as those words had left Sehun’s lips, he found himself pinned against crushed marble of what used to be part of a wall. A sharp screech echoed from a distance away, and while Sehun realized that despite the hand around his neck, air was no longer a concern to him. But the threatening crack of bone was enough to still the emotional vampire Child from further rash actions.

“You will  _ not _ disrespect my mate this way in  _ our _ home.” Chanyeol snarled, eyes flashing brightly in his agitation. “You’re right. We should have killed you. But my mate decided to give you a second chance, and you best be grateful, hunter scum.” Chanyeol’s fangs had extended, cutting into his lower lip and drawing blood. 

“Chanyeol,  _ please _ , you’re hurting him.” Baekhyun’s hands were pawing at the tensed arm of his mate’s, eyes going back and forth between the two of them. With one last warning snarl, Chanyeol’s grip loosened, letting Sehun drop unceremoniously onto the ground as he left the room. Baekhyun immediately flocked to the other’s side, hands gentle as he turned Sehun this way and that to ensure that he was unharmed. Sehun could feel his body already beginning to repair itself, his new vampire physiology kicking into gear. A soft sigh escaped the petal-like lips of the delicate vampire, Baekhyun’s fingers threading into Sehun’s hair as he smoothed it away from the younger’s eyes. 

“I understand that you may hate us now. After all, our kinds have been at odds and hunted each other since the beginning of time.” His voice was one of resignation. “But please. Give it a chance...give  _ us _ a chance. We don’t ask for much. And after all that, if you truly resent this life, then we will set you free.”

Sehun studied the other’s face for any signs of deception. “How can I believe you?” He said warily, narrowing his eyes at the enigma of a vampire that seemed to be immersed in coddling him with gentle caresses. 

Baekhyun merely smiled. “You are my Child now. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Including eternal sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

After Baekhyun left Sehun that night, the vampire couple seemed to have completely vanished. Sehun could finally say that he experienced the true meaning of ‘elusiveness’ that seemed to be the most apt description of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. With his new, keen senses, he was well aware that the two vampires were still in the vicinity, yet they were extremely skilled in avoiding physical meetings with himself. 

With no limitations of boundaries, Sehun allowed himself to roam the penthouse, partially to see if he could catch sight of the vampire mates, but with no avail. He committed the layout of the house to his memory. A double-storey unit, with a giant bookshelf that spanned an entire wall of the house, its height taking up both storeys. It had been filled with books, from ancient vampire history to human politics to trashy romance novels. Sehun was amazed at the collection, and would sneak a few books whenever he deemed it boring enough to occupy himself with some form of activity. The first storey had an open spaced concept, a large counter blocking off the kitchen, which was stock full of top-of-the-line appliances. Even the televisions that were mounted atop a modern fireplace were some of the most expensive items he’d ever seen in his entire life. On the second floor were the rooms, and somehow, the vampires were able to fix the broken marble of the guest room Sehun had been occupying within the span of two days. There were three other empty guest rooms aside from the one he was put in, and he assumed that the shut doors at the end of the hallway belonged to the vampire mates.

All in all, the place was something Sehun could only  _ dream _ to have in his lifetime. Or rather, his previous lifetime.

Sehun counted the number of times the heavy drapes would seem to automatically shut, closing off the penthouse to the world outside them as soon as the sun rose. Out of curiosity, he had attempted to put a limb out into the sun, just to feel the burn of light.

…But nothing happened. It was rather anticlimactic, Sehun thought. Yet surprising. He hadn’t heard of any vampires that were unaffected by the sunlight – hence the term  _ Nightwalkers _ were being used to address them. He had already known that he’d heal no matter what physical wounds were inflicted upon him…was he special? Invincible? 

Shaking his head from the thoughts that seemed to swarm his mind, Sehun returned to the bookshelves, scanning the spines for anything that seemed to catch his interest. It had been at least a week since he had seen a lick of shadow from either vampires. A niggling thought surfaced, wondering if he had been abandoned, or if it was a test of his loyalty. The front door was unlocked, which meant Sehun was free to go as he pleased. 

He had just been about to return into isolation into his room with a book when something from his periphery drew his attention. Sehun immediately spun around, guard thrown up as he eyed Chanyeol leaning against the counter. Chanyeol appeared relaxed, as though it was a daily occurrence that there was a vampire Child roaming his home as he flipped through emails on his cellphone. 

Neither vampires spoke for a long time, Sehun finally breaking the silence with a dry clearing of his throat. “I don’t burn in the sun.” 

Chanyeol did not bother sparing the other a look, typing out a quick response on his cellphone. “I know.” Was the only explanation he offered. Sehun shuffled, uncomfortable with the cold silence and the fact that there was no Baekhyun here to mitigate should anything happen once again. 

“Vampires burn in the sun,” Sehun tried again, trying to probe an answer out of the tight-lipped male.

“Not every vampire is Baekhyun’s Child.” Chanyeol simply replied.

Vampires that were born from a pure blood-line, Chanyeol and Baekhyun both inherited their own special abilities. As someone who was claimed and has shared blood with Baekhyun, Sehun received the same abilities by extension. It was one of the reasons why blood junkies existed – humans blinded by the romanticizing of vampirism hoped to share blood with a pure-blooded vampire, except they had no idea that there were only a mere handful left, and most despised human with their entire existence and would rather drain them dry than allow them to live. Pure-blooded vampires also do not share their blood easily, which was the most critical part of the inheritance.

“I want to leave.” Sehun said stiffly, unused to the straightforward manner of speech Chanyeol used. “The door’s unlocked,” the vampire responded without missing a beat, pocketing his cellphone away once he was done with his work on it. Chanyeol gave the other vampire a perfunctory glance before straightening out his suit jacket, looking suave and effortlessly handsome. Sehun unconsciously shrank away, redirecting his previously audacious eyes to a random spot in the room, missing the subtle lift in the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. “Do as you will with that information,” Chanyeol continued as he brushed past Sehun, going down the hallway leading to the exit. 

The world as a vampire was definitely different.

As a hunter, Sehun was used to roaming the streets in the night. Where he used to be tense and constantly on edge with what might come for him from the shadows, it was liberating to know that for once, he was the undisputed predator of the streets. He had now gained abilities he had only secretly wished he’d had, and perhaps even more, but yet all that he could think about was  _ how could the world still go on like nothing had happened _ ? People continued to stumble past him without fear for dangers that lurked within the shadows. 

For a moment, Sehun wondered if his work, the chivalric oath of keeping humanity safe, had meant anything at all. 

Footsteps slowed as he approached his destination - the last place that remained clear in his memories. Closing his eyes, Sehun could almost feel himself going through the motions again - leaving his apartment, weapons left behind as he made that quick trip to the convenience store a few blocks away to get some eggs for his instant ramyeon.

“...Sehun?”


	7. Chapter 7

The call of his name had Sehun whipping around, eyes flashing with recognition as a familiar face - Jongin - came into sight. “Where the fuck have you been?” The rustle of bags and dull thud on groceries were almost too loud for his ears as he was enveloped into a tight, brotherly hug. He barely had time to register what to say to his colleague when the other hunter began to babble on in an almost whine-like tone. “...been searching for you for weeks - the search parties we sent? All dead. You should have seen what was left behind, it didn’t even look like a vampire feeding - hell, whoever did it just  _ mauled _ them, Hun. We thought whoever had gotten to you- hey, you listening?”

_ Cries that shattered the silence of the night rang in his ears as his teeth sank into skin like hot knife to butter. The rush of blood, the way it near-burned as it splattered across his skin. Heavenly, as he reared back and bit once again. More. His instincts told him he needed to feel whatever it was again.  _ **_The ultimate predator._ **

“...un...Sehun!” He felt a strong grip on his arms, jostling at his frame. There was no doubt what he had done, the euphoria he had felt from his fragmented memories collapsed, leaving him with a distant, sinking feeling in the pits of his stomach. “Sehun, you alright? Did that freak you out that bad?”

A snarl rumbled in his throat and before his mind had registered it, Sehun had his hand around his colleague’s throat, fingers crushing down and squeezing the feeble noises from the struggling man. He could feel the drum of rushing blood in his ears, blocking out all sense and reason as he closed his grip tighter, ignoring the pitched wheeze and blunt, clawing nails around his hand.

Drunk on his newfound power, Sehun sank his teeth into the flesh on the other’s shoulder, clamping down so tightly that the hunter’s struggles were like hopeless squirms. The young vampire moaned as blood swelled into his mouth, eagerly swallowing whatever he could despite the excess that spilled past his lips. Yet it wasn’t enough, now that he’s had a taste once again. Clumsily tearing his sharp canines away, only to bite down again, this time much closer to his neck. The young vampire made a sound of satisfaction as blood spurted once again, this time even faster than before.

“I told you we should never have let him out of our sight.” 

A threatening growl rumbled in his chest as he paused in his consumption, holding the prone body protectively as he glared up at the two new intruders. Vampires.  _ Competition. _ In the haze of bloodlust, he barely recognized the two, nose flaring at Chanyeol’s spicy scent and Baekhyun’s soothing, milky one. Handsome features twisted from madness of bloodlust and smeared with blood, Sehun looked nothing like the put together man he was when sane. The thought of it saddened Baekhyun, a regretful sigh leaving dainty lips as he stepped closer to the near feral vampire and his prey with no care of the sounds of warning bubbling in Sehun’s throat.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun soothed before his hand shot out to cage Sehun’s jaw in an immobilizing grip that would have seemed impossible for how gentle his demeanor was. “If you don’t stop now, you’ll regret killing your friend.” The tender gaze turned icy when it shifted from Sehun’s to the twitching body of the hunter still clutched in his arms. “And I don’t think that’s what you want.” Another growl came in response to Baekhyun’s words, this time slightly quieter.

Chanyeol was by their side in the blink of an eye, taking the moment that Baekhyun had the other vampire distracted to pry the human from his grasp. Instinctively, Sehun launched himself at the taller vampire, only to be snatched back and pinned to the ground by Baekhyun, the older vampire’s legs straddling Sehun by the hips. “I sometimes forget how needy Children are.” Despite the prickly words, his tone was laced with amusement as he traced his thumb along the younger’s thin lips, further smearing the drying blood on skin before brushing a teasing touch along the slight curve of Sehun’s sharp canines. “I can’t wait to feed you again.”

* * *

Sehun came back to his senses to the taste of iron on his tongue and his teeth buried in heated flesh. His first reaction was to pull away with a startle, but a strong hand kept him immobile against the crook of a neck, followed by the gentle carding of fingers through his hair. “Take a little more,” came Baekhyun’s lilting voice, the encouraging pressure at the back of his head accompanied by the vibration as the older vampire spoke only compelled Sehun to swallow yet another mouthful of blood. 

It should be disgusting and it should feel wrong, yet Sehun found himself swallowing greedily after the first conscious gulp, and even when he finally had his fill, he continued to suckle at the reddened skin on Baekhyun’s neck that was slowly beginning to knit itself back together. Throughout the entire ordeal, Baekhyun held him like he was something precious, stroking his hair as one would a beloved.

The act itself almost brought Sehun to tears.

“He’s still alive,” Baekhyun started slowly, holding Sehun close in a loose embrace. “You don’t have to feel guilty. It was not your fault.” Brows knitted together in confusion as silence permeated the space they were in. 

“...Okay,” Sehun croaked, almost defeated as he lay limp, sluggish from how much he had gorged. “Does it get better?”

Baekhyun was quiet for what seemed like a long time. The stillness came with some tension, the stroking hand on his head pausing. “I’m afraid I can’t answer that,” came Baekhyun’s eventual truthful response. “After all, I’ve never really been human after all, have I?” Sehun does look him in the eyes this time, the weight of Baekhyun’s answer hanging heavily in the air. They were  _ different _ . “Then, could I be human again?”

This time, Baekhyun did not answer, letting the question remain unanswered as he continued to embrace Sehun through the night, long even after he had fallen asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

The dynamics between them had changed after that. While Sehun wasn’t someone who easily got comfortable around others, Baekhyun, whose preference for intimacy had somehow rubbed off on the reserved man. Chanyeol, who could never refuse his beloved mate, had softened up to Sehun as well. Previously curt responses were now a tad longer, and both males were even able to bond slightly more over Baekhyun’s disgusting preference for pineapples on pizza. 

Sehun didn’t want to admit it, but the more glimpses he was given into the lives of the two most reclusive vampires of the world, the more he realized that they, too, led lives like anyone else - working, playing, laughing,  _ living _ . 

Hiding half his face behind the fashion magazine he had opened to a random page, Sehun observed as Chanyeol walked around the room, shirtless, blood bag hanging past pursed lips as he read the news on his tablet. Over time, he’d come to miss the idea of intimacy - it had initially been awkward to see how Chanyeol and Baekhyun displayed affection openly with one another, shameless kisses and groping always causing him to turn his eyes away consciously. Even without the enhancement of vampirism, Sehun was sure that Chanyeol and Baekhyun would have been gorgeous as humans. It also didn’t help that Baekhyun was so  _ touchy _ and Chanyeol didn’t put a stop to Baekhyun’s wandering hands or his tendencies for semi-nudity.

Before his mind could wander further, Sehun caught himself. What was he  _ thinking _ ? Jaws clenched tight as Sehun grew irate, subtly kicking at the throw blanket that he had draped over himself earlier on. Vampires were  _ supposed _ to be attractive. Beguilement was what got them their prey in the first place. Weren’t vampires supposed to be immune to the charms to other vampires’ charms? Perhaps it was because he was a human, and he lived with two pure-blooded vampires that were seen as exalted in the community?

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Chanyeol’s deep rumble broke him out of his reverie, the older vampire cocking a brow. “Did you not feed or something? I swear, Baek spoils you too much. Refuses to give you anything out of the bag, only directly from his own vein, huh?” Chanyeol grinned as Sehun’s lips drew back, knowing that he’d gotten a rise out of the younger vampire. “Cute.”

“Chan, stop teasing him,” before a sassy response could leave the tip of his tongue, Baekhyun interrupted the two of them, oversized silk pyjama hanging off one shoulder, showing flawless, ivory skin beneath. An understanding smile crossed Baekhyun’s face as he slowly unbuttoned the soft material, letting it pool onto the ground behind him like a delicate waterfall intentionally, knowing that Sehun could not take his eyes off him. Plucking the magazine off Sehun’s slack hands, Baekhyun made himself comfortable on the younger’s lap, lifting his chin in an inviting gesture.

Over the last few weeks, they’d done this so many times that it had become second nature to Sehun. Anchoring his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, he opened wide and closed his mouth around the juncture of Baekhyun’s neck. The muffled groan as teeth pierced skin sent an electrifying jolt straight to his crotch, and Sehun’s hold on the other tightened to the point that Baekhyun flinched slightly. Yet, he was always so nurturing, coaxing the young vampire to take more in that lilting coo of his.

“Me, too.” Distracted by the addictive high of drinking blood, Sehun failed to notice that Chanyeol had crossed the room, shadowing the both of them as he tracked his own fingers up Baekhyun’s spine.

The response was instantaneous. Even after eons of their mating, he remained receptive to the other vampire’s touch just like it was the first time. Sehun felt Baekhyun shudder in his hold, yet remained pliant even as Chanyeol leaned close to place a soft kiss on the other side of Baekhyun’s neck. As his lips lingered, Sehun could have sworn that Chanyeol was smirking as his gaze locked with the younger vampire. 

“Tastes good, doesn’t it?” Chanyeol hadn’t said it loudly, yet the depth of his timbre resonated so deeply within him that it caused Sehun to seize. “Let me make it even better.”

Momentarily confused, Sehun focused on the unwavering gaze of Chanyeol as he waited for the other to do something. Anything. Yet nothing happened, until he felt Baekhyun seize in his hold, a pitched cry muffled behind bitten lips. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighed as he pressed his forehead to Sehun’s temple, thighs tensing as he did his best to remain still. It didn’t help that his mate had such talented fingers, now plucking and twisting at his nipples, the tender nubs quick to harden under Chanyeol’s skillful touch.

It felt like that first night all over again, Sehun thought belatedly. His mind was blank as he withdrew from Baekhyun’s neck, watching the once gentle expression twist into one of pleasure. Baekhyun’s hands covered Chanyeol’s that cupped the slight swell of his chest, pawing as Chanyeol paid attention to the stiffened peaks. 

The picture that the mates created was erotic, and utterly unreachable. 

“Sehunnie,” Baekhyun reached out, framing the other’s face in his hands. “Feed.” Unable to resist the simple command, Sehun allowed the older vampire to guide him to his neck once again, nuzzling at the column of his pale neck before sinking his teeth in once again.

If blood had tasted amazing before, now it was  _ divine _ . He felt Baekhyun grind down as Chanyeol continued with his ministrations, and Sehun involuntarily felt himself respond to the stimulation. It was like the blood was laced with aphrodisiac, his head spinning as he held Baekhyun even closer, belatedly realizing that he was rutting himself against the older vampire like a prepubescent teenager. Even if he wanted to stop, he wasn’t able to. Not when his sense of touch had significantly enhanced, not when Baekhyun’s blood called out to him like a siren, and demanded for him to  _ take _ . 

So lost in the ecstasy, Sehun didn’t realize that Chanyeol’s hand had slid between himself and Baekhyun until the zipper of his jeans came undone, their cocks squeezed in the firm grip of his hand. An unrecognizable sound gurgled in Sehun’s throat as his body jerked sharply from the unexpected stimulation, blood unswallowed trickling down the corner of his lips, down his neck. 

“What a messy Child,” Chanyeol tutted as he dragged his hand up their lengths, bending to catch some of the blood that streaked down Sehun’s neck. “Don’t waste a single drop now,” he warned the other halfheartedly, ignoring the whimpers from Baekhyun and muted groan from Sehun. It was sheer torture, Pinned by Baekhyun’s weight and his painfully hard cock trapped with the elder’s in a tight, unforgiving grip. With every stroke, Sehun could feel his own eyes rolling back as his heart lurched into his throat.

Baekhyun came first with a soft sob, cum staining the two of them as he lay limply against Sehun. Chanyeol did not allow any space for reprieve, speeding up the twisting motion at his wrist that was much smoother now with cum making everything more slick. He felt Baekhyun’s length twitch against his own, and soon reached his own end, releasing in ropes of cum with a well placed swipe of Chanyeol’s thumb against the head of his cock. 

“Cute,” Chanyeol repeated, wiping his cum-stained hand on the material of Sehun’s denims, ignoring the weak glare the younger vampire shot him. “I look forward to seeing how you respond next time from.. _ other _ stimulations.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally at the last chapter! The ending is a little rushed, but I hope that it'll provide some kind of closure. Please enjoy!

The three of them continued in their strange dynamic, squabbling with each other, feeding from each other, and getting frisky with each other - sometimes with one, and other times with all of them. Sehun wasn’t sure where he stood with the vampire mates, but when Chanyeol slung an arm over his waist to pin him back into bed one morning, eyes still closed with a soft murmur of  _ five more minutes _ along with Baekhyun instantly snuggling up to the two of them, Sehun thought that the skip in his heart was the prequel to something dangerous. After all, happiness was like the calm before the storm.

The storm came in the form of a phone call, Chanyeol’s tensed jaw and Baekhyun’s worried expression. “The Council wishes for the Child to have his formal presentation at the next meeting,” Suho relayed, his tone stiff.  _ Wishes _ was a nice way to put it. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were aware of the implications since the day they made the decision. With Chanyeol and Baekhyun distancing themselves from what remained of their diminishing community, many hoped to be able to catch hold of any links they were able to scrounge up. Before, nothing close to that existed. But now, there was Sehun.

While they could condemn Sehun to an eternal, reclusive life, just as they had for a long, long, time, Baekhyun could not bear to take the choice away from him. It would be a difficult conversation, explaining to Sehun what this would mean for him - for them. They weren’t even sure if Sehun was ready to give everything up just to become part of an existence he despised.

Perhaps, they were living in a dream before, but all dreams eventually had to come to an end. 

Had it not been for the unknown of the conversation, Sehun would have mocked the two for putting on such stiff, uncomfortable expressions. After their usual feeding routine, Baekhyun had asked for Sehun to join himself and Chanyeol for a conversation. Not knowing where to start, the vampire mates threw subtle glances between themselves before Sehun finally lost his patience, coughing dryly. 

“You know I’m  _ right here _ , right?” Sehun continued to wait for an answer. With a soft sigh, Baekhyun eventually spoke. “The vampire council has heard wind of your existence as my Child. In this case, you would be a member of our coven. Normally, that wouldn’t be an issue, but Chanyeol and I...there’s a reason we do not meddle with the other covens.” Unlike Chanyeol’s usual self-assured, laid back demeanor, he sported a conflicted look that Sehun thought didn’t quite suit the taller vampire. 

“We had a Child, once,” Chanyeol began. “We were younger. Thought the world of ourselves. We hadn’t counted for the Child to succumb to bloodlust that even we could not bring them out of. Neither of us were capable of ending a life we decided to turn by our own hands. The council couldn’t do anything either - inheriting my powers along with Baekhyun’s, it made the Child far stronger than the vampires. The chaos continued for too long, and it wasn’t until the Hunters stepped in that it all ended. But even then, it was decided as the remaining purebloods that having a Child that receives both our blood would be too dangerous.” 

Silence fell over the three of them like a heavy curtain. While Sehun had a vague idea that it was a succinct version of the full story, it was enough to know what his existence had meant. A risk.

“What you said before,” Sehun began, directing his words at a fretful Baekhyun. “That you would do anything for me. Does that still stand?” Surprised that the other would bring up something that had been exchanged during an emotional time, Baekhyun could only summon a shaky voice in affirmation. “Of course. I understand if you wouldn’t believe me but...I would, Sehun.” He cast a sideway glance at Chanyeol, who merely sighed and nodded once. 

“I think I…”  _ Like you? Love you? _ It felt wrong to say, almost too soon and too rash. Instead, Sehun collected himself before he could blurt something in the moment. “I think I would like to stay with you.” He answered them honestly, his gaze and voice unwavering. “If meeting those old coots is all I have to do, then I’ll do it or whatever.”

The smile that broke out on Baekhyun’s face was perhaps one of the most radiant ones he’d ever seen, and Sehun felt like perhaps, he’d made the right choice.

“Sehun...You realize that we’re older than most of them, right?”

“...For real?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance! I had hoped to be able to write something with better quality, but life and thesis and research really got in the way for this. Perhaps a re-write of this would be slated for the future, because I had so, so, so much more I wanted to explore and write for this amazing prompt. Thank you to the prompter for this prompt!
> 
> Also if the council had insisted on offing Sehun, Chanyeol would have burned them all alive. (Yes, his ability is to generate fire that only he can extinguish.)


End file.
